


I'm Here

by captain_k_jones



Series: Six Months [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for seven months, Emma recieves a phone call that Killian was in a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OUaT or its characters.

Emma Nolan was not normally scared many things. She tended to take every situation one step at a time and refused to let her emotions get to her. That was not the case in this moment.

Currently, Emma was speeding down Main Street in her yellow bug. She had received a phone call about 10 minutes ago from Victor. Victor and her were not exceptionally close, but the did have Ruby and Killian to bind them.

When Victor had called at eight, she was working on her math homework, safely tucked into her bedroom at her parent’s house. Both of her parents were downstairs helping her six-year-old brother, Leo, with his homework. It was a normal night at the Nolan’s house.

Until her phone rang. Emma really didn’t even look at the phone before answering it; she just assumed it was Belle, Ruby, or Elsa calling. She was very wrong. Victor barely let her get out at **_hello_** before he was explaining to Emma that she needed to get down to the hospital _and fast._

Killian had been in an accident.

He was on his way to work and a car had run a red light and hit him. They were rushing him to the emergency room.

She wasted no time assuring Victor that she would be there as soon as she could, then she hung up her phone.

Everything after the phone call was kind of a blur. She remembered telling her parent’s that she was tired and going to bed.

(They _still_ didn’t know about her and Killian, seeing as her father kept reminding her to make sure she was choosing the right friends she knew they were not ready to know.)

Her parents must not have thought anything of it because the just bid her goodnight and returned to helping Leo. Once Emma was back upstairs she quickly changed out of her ratty pajamas and into some black yoga pants, a grey hoodie, and her converses. She wrote out a note to her parents letting them know that she had woken up and gone to school early.

 (Just in case she didn’t make it back in time.)

(She tried not to think about lying to her parents – again.)

When she finished the note, she reached over to her computer table and grabbed her car keys.

Then she was out the window.

When Emma made it to her car she took a deep breath to calm herself. It would not be a good thing to get into a car accident while she was on the way to the hospital to see her boyfriend _who was just in a car accident._

During the entire ride to the hospital Emma’s thoughts are consumed with Killian. Was he all right? How badly was he injured? _Would he make it?_

She knew she couldn’t think like that. Killian had to make it. She couldn’t imagine her life without him. In the seven months that they had been together, Killian had become her staple.

_She couldn’t lose him._

When Emma finally arrived at the hospital, she took the first parking spot she could find. The bug had barely stopped before she was opening the door and running out.

She ran all the way into the building, only stopping when she saw Victor and Ruby. When Ruby saw her she immediately pulled Emma into her arms. Victor’s hand reached up and patted her on the back.

For a moment, Emma just sat there in the embrace of one of her best friends willing herself not to cry. She knew if she started now, then she would never stop. Which wasn’t an option, because she needed to be strong for Killian.

Pulling away from Ruby, Emma looked directly at Victor.

“What are they saying?”

“Not much. The doctor is on there now. Thankfully by brother Gerhardt is on call tonight, other wise they wouldn’t be able to tell us anything.”

Emma looked away from Victor to glance down the hallway. She hadn’t even thought about that. While Killian was technically an emancipated minor, he had applied when he had turned 16 and dropped out of school (which was right after he had met Emma for the first time), none of them were 18. The hospital would not provide them any information about him under normal circumstances.

Thankfully Victor’s older brother Gerhardt was familiar with Killian’s situation and would help them.

Biting her lip, Emma let Ruby lead her to one of the chairs in the waiting room. Ruby grabbed one of Emma’s hands in hope to provide some sort of comfort, but Emma could barely feel it. All she could do was focus on looking forward toward the double doors to the emergency room.

The minutes seemed to drag on forever. After about 30 minutes, Gerhardt walked out of the doors and toward them from the emergency room. Emma jumped to her feet and practically sprinted to meet him. Victor and Ruby followed right behind her.

“How is he?” Emma practically yelled.

Gerhardt looked down at her. He was a tall man who looked strikingly similar to Victor. They had the same light hair color and blue eyes. She could definitely see the resemblance.

“I’m sorry. Who are you?” Gerhardt asked.

Before Emma could speak Victor interrupted, “This is Emma, brother. She is Killian’s girlfriend.”

“Ahh. Ms. Emma Nolan. It is my pleasure to meet you. Killian has spoken very highly of you.”

“Thank you, but could you tell me how Killian is?”

Emma didn’t really want to be rude, but she really just wanted to know how her boyfriend was. Thankfully, Gerhardt seemed to understand and gave Emma a reassuring smile.

“He’s stable, right now. He has a concussion, broken leg, three fractured ribs, and a broken wrist. He also has some major cuts and bruises. We had to sedate him in order to set his bones. He should be asleep for awhile considering all of the pain medicine we had to give him.”

Emma’s whole body sagged in relief. It wasn’t the best news, but at least he wasn’t severally injured. She knew he had a long and painful recovery ahead of him, but he was going to be okay.

“When can we see him?” Emma heard Victor ask.

“Soon,” Gerhardt started,” I want to get him up to his room and comfortable before you see him. He likely will have to stay here for a bit so someone may want to go to his place to get some of his belongings, if possible. I’ll let you know as soon as you can go up.”

“Thanks, Gerhardt.” Victor said.

Gerhardt nodded to his brother and Ruby. He turned toward Emma and gave her another reassuring smile. Finally, he walked back toward the double doors leaving the three friends alone again.

When Emma turned from the doors she saw both Ruby and Victor staring at her trying to gauge her reaction. Looking Ruby in her eyes, Emma gave her a small smile.

“He’s going to be okay.” She said to them.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt the tears in her eyes. Everything she had been holding inside was finally coming out. When she tried to take a step forward, she felt her legs begin to shake. Victor noticed and got to her just in time. He led her to a chair and Ruby sat next to her and pulled her into another hug.

Emma was really unaware of everything. She just continued to cry into Ruby’s shoulder. Finally letting herself feel all of fear that she had had since receiving Victor’s phone call.

Through her tears, Emma heard Victor tell Ruby that he was going to go to Killian’s place to pick up some stuff and would be right back.

After a couple of minutes, Emma was able to calm herself enough to stop her crying. She pulled away from Ruby and accepted the tissue Ruby offered her.

“Thanks, Rubs. Sorry about that.”

“Emma you know that it is fine. Are you okay?”

“I think I am now. I was just so relieved. The whole way here I didn’t know what was happening and the thought of losing him. I…” Emma shook her head and looked away. She didn’t even want to think about it.

“Well, we know he is going to be okay. What did you tell your parents?”

“I told them I was going to bed and them snuck out. I left a note telling them that I left for school early, just in case I was not back in time.”

“Good plan. This has been a horrible night. Victor was taking me out to dinner when Gerhardt called. Thankfully he was on call tonight or we would have never known.”

“Did anyone call Will to let him know?”

“Victor did. He was with Belle. He wanted us to call when we found out more. I am sure Victor will call him, now.”

“Good. I should probably text Elsa and let her know, too.”

“Emma, I will take care of that. You need to stop worrying about everyone else.”

“I know, but it is the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. I just need to see him. I will feel better once I see him.”

Ruby nodded in agreement. She understood. If it were Victor in this situation she would be going crazy, too.

The two girls settled in to casual conversation for the time being. Ruby was just trying to keep Emma’s mind off of everything. Victor arrived back to the hospital shortly after 11:30 with a duffle bag full of Killian’s stuff. Emma made sure to thank him again.

He let them know that he had spoken to both Will and Belle. They were going to come by tomorrow after school to see him, figuring he wouldn’t be awake tonight to see them anyway. Ruby texted Elsa and let her know. Elsa said she would cover for Emma if her parents called.

Finally at about midnight, Gerhardt came back to let them know that Killian had been moved to a room and they could go see him now. He didn’t have much time to stay and talk, but he assured Emma that he would keep her informed on his condition since the doctors were not permitted to tell her. He also mentioned that he put Emma, Victor, and Will on a list to be able to visit Killian whenever.

Emma made sure to thank him again before going up to see Killian. The three of them walked up to his room together. When Emma stepped into the room her heart broke a little bit more.

Killian was lying in the bed, looking more fragile than she had ever seen him. His left leg and right arm were in a cast. He had a cut over his eyebrow and some bruising on his cheek. At least he seemed to be sleeping comfortably.

Emma walked over to the side of his bed and pushed back a piece of black hair that had fallen onto his forehead. She pulled a chair next to the left side of his bed and put her hand in his, mindful of the I.V. that was in the same hand. She laid her head on the bed next to their intertwined hand and finally felt somewhat settled.

Ruby and Victor sat at the end of his bed in the other two chairs. They were both holding hands and talking quietly.

* * *

 

Emma must have dosed off because the next thing she knew Ruby was shaking her awake.

“Hey Ems, we are going to go. It is 2 o’clock in the morning. Will you be ok here?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not leaving until he wakes up.”

“Okay. We all have your back if David or Mary Margaret call. See you later.”

“Bye Rubs. Bye Victor.”

“Bye Ems.”

When they finally left, Emma laid her head back down and promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

 

The next time Emma woke up she could tell it was early morning. Checking her phone she saw text messages from Belle and Elsa, both assuring her that they would cover for her if need be. Her phone said it 6:30 in the morning, which is when she normally got up for school.

Emma knew that at some point today she would have to go home and make up another excuse to tell her parents so she could come back later, but she would think about that later.

Looking away from her phone, Emma looked up to admire a sleeping Killian. Even all cut and bruised up; he was still the most handsome man that she had ever seen.

(Although if Killian were awake, he would smirk and tell her he preferred _dashing_.)

Emma lifted her free hand to again brush his hair back. It was getting a little long. She would have to take him to get it cut when he got out of the hospital. Her hand found its way to his cheek. She held it there for a moment and then moved it back under her own head so she could lay her head back down.

Her hand that was still linked with his began to rub small circles on his skin with her thumb. Suddenly, she felt a huge need to just talk to him. Even of he wouldn’t talk back.

Turning her head away from Killian and focusing on their linked hands, Emma began speaking.

“You scared the shit out of me, you know? I thought I had lost you. I didn’t know what to think when Victor called. I just knew that I couldn’t lose you, too. I don’t think I have ever been so scared him my life. Please don’t do this to me ever again, Killian. One time is plenty for me. You mean way too much to me. I don’t want to have to spend the rest of my life without you. I love you, Killian.”

Emma hadn’t noticed the movement of Killian’s other hand while she was talking. Killian had woken up and was listening to everything she was saying. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than his swan at that moment.

As carefully as he could, he lifted his arm that was in a cast and moved it to touch the back of Emma’s head.

“I love you too, my swan.”

As soon as Emma heard Killian’s voice she whipped her head around to look at him. When she saw him staring back at her tears formed in her eyes again.

“You’re awake.”

Then her lips were on his. This kiss was gentle, seeing as she didn’t want to hurt him more, but conveyed all of the relief that she was feeling seeing him finally awake. When she broke off the kiss, Killian brought his good hand up to cup her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe a tear away.

“Hey, my swan, I’m okay. I promise. I’m here. I love you.”

Emma smiled through tears and lightly kissed him again.

“I love you, too.” She whispered against his lips before she pulled away.

_He was okay._

That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please review to let me know what you think!


End file.
